¡Felices Fiestas!
by Maijo
Summary: Serie de 10 viñetas para Retos la Carta de Livejournal. Esta vez, tomo palabras claves en las fiestas. ¡Felices fiestas Merodeadores, Lily y Snivellus, digo, Severus!
1. Fiesta

**Fiesta **

Cuando un reino pierde a su rey, los súbditos se sienten perdidos hasta encontrar al nuevo monarca. Lo mismo suele ocurrir en ciertas familias que se caracterizan por poseer matriarcados. Eso es precisamente lo que ocurrió con Remus y Lily.

Desde la muerte de su abuela, Remus sentía cierto temor por las fiestas familiares. Temor que era compartido con su amiga Lily. Cuando su madre murió, parte del espíritu familiar se fue con ella.

Por este motivo, ambos gryffindors, hallaban consuelo el uno en el otro. Porque podían desahogarse sin temor a ser juzgados y en el fondo, casi sin darse cuenta, se sacaban ese peso tan molesto de los hombros. El peso de ser fuertes por el resto, de fingir alegría cuando por dentro estaban destrozados. Cuando estaban el uno con el otro, podían ser ellos mismos. Podían ser frágiles, podían llorar… Podían ser amigos.


	2. Feliz año nuevo, Sev

**Año Nuevo **

Fiestas de fin de año: Todos las esperan con ansias, porque significan vacaciones y reencuentro con la familia. Todos, menos Severus Snape. Porque cuando no hay clases, le sobra demasiado tiempo y no puede ver a Lily –aunque al menos se libra de esos molestos merodeadores-

Lo único que podría mejorar esas fatídicas fechas, es un abrazo, una mirada, al menos un mínimo gesto de ese ángel apellidado Evans. Pero incluso eso le parece tan lejano…

El reloj avanza inexorablemente y cada vez queda menos para el año nuevo. A los treinta segundos restantes del año viejo, alguien golpea la puerta de su casa. Y cuando todo el mundo mágico grita _"¡Feliz año nuevo!"_, unos cabellos rojos envuelven a Severus Snape.

De vez en cuando la vida nos regala pequeñas pero hermosas sorpresas.


	3. Una noche muy buena

**Noche Buena**

El tic tac del reloj no dejaba de atormentar a los chicos de Gryffindor. Ese año los merodeadores se quedaron en Hogwarts para las fiestas ya que era su último año en el colegio y _tenían_ que aprovecharlo al máximo. Por eso, ni Lily, ni Remus, ni mucho menos Sirius, podían dormir.

James, extrañamente, estaba dormido. Profundamente dormido. Cuando exhaló el ronquido más profundo, Sirius y Remus aprovecharon la ocasión de escaparse a la casa de los gritos para descargarse tanto como quisieran, ya que una noche de insomnio, es la excusa perfecta para besarse hasta gastarse los labios.

Por otro lado del castillo, alguien bajó sigilosamente de la cama. Se deslizó hasta la puerta de la habitación y muy lentamente giró el pomo de la puerta de las chicas. Siempre supo, -Sobre todo cuando los vio burlarse de su ex amigo Severus-, que salir con James Potter, más que una mala idea, era una caída en picada al vacío. Porque desde ese día, sus deberes como prefecta se fueron a la porra y se le pegó el espíritu gamberro… Por decirlo de una manera sutil.

Un beso en los labios despertó a James. Sus nublados ojos pudieron reconocer a una pelirroja de ensueño que lo movía para pasar un rato juntos.

- ¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí, Cariño?

- No puedo dormir…

- Y ¿Qué propones hacer?

- No lo sé… Creí que a ti se te podría ocurrir algo- Dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio

-Tú eres el merodeador, el que conoce el castillo mejor que nadie.

El muchacho se lo pensó diez segundos y se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Sígueme.

Tomó el mapa del merodeador, la capa de invisibilidad y partieron a la sala de los menesteres.

Esa sería una noche buena para los muchachos de Gryffindor.


	4. Amigos

**4.- Licor **

Las risas ahogadas de los merodeadores reverberan en los pasillos del colegio a altas horas de la noche. Avanzan sigilosamente escondidos bajo la capa de James, y de antemano planean lo que harán una vez que lleguen a Hogsmeade.

Lo primero sería pasar por Honeydukes y llevarse consigo un botín lo bastante grande para los cuatro y que les alcanzase para sobrevivir la noche.

Lo segundo sería asaltar la bodega de "Las Tres Escobas" y llevarse toda la cerveza de mantequilla que sus adolescentes brazos puedan cargar.

Lo tercero es comer hasta reventar y reír hasta sentir calambres en el estómago, luego James hablaría de lo mucho que le gusta Lily, Sirius planearía nuevas y más crueles bromas para torturar a Snape mientras fuma un cigarrillo, Peter adoraría en silencio una vez más a sus amigos, sentirían que la vida la tienen a flor de piel y serían condenadamente felices. Después beberían hasta caer inconscientes y Remus los miraría con desaprobación, pero en el fondo es incapaz de reprocharles nada porque daría su vida por esos gamberros. Eso sí, está consciente que otra vez le tocará llevarlos de a uno hasta la habitación, afirmándose de las murallas para no perder el equilibrio y conjurando una mordaza para que Sirius no grite por los pasillos que es el rey del mundo. Remus sabe que la vida está formada de pequeños detalles, únicos e irrepetibles. Sabe que mientras tenga a sus amigos a su lado, pueda emborracharse una vez al mes y al otro día estudiar con Lily, la vida y todo lo que ella incluye, vale la pena.


	5. Lo último que se pierde es

**5.- Baile **

No iré con James, Remus…

¿James?... ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre, Lilian?- Preguntó irónico Peter.

La chica abrió la boca para contestar pero Sirius se adelantó.

No te hagas la difícil Evans, todos sabemos que te mueres de ganas por ir con él.

Nadie pidió tu opinión, Black – Respondió la pelirroja fulminándolo con la mirada.

Lo que no entiendo es porque no le das una oportunidad, Lily. James no es un mal chico.

Porque podría ir con la chica que quisiera- Respondió la chica.

Y sin embargo, prefiere ir contigo- Dijo Remus.

Y yo sé de unas cuantas que se dejarían cortar la cabeza con tal que Jimmy las mirara como te mira a ti, Evans.

Por un momento la chica se quedó sin habla. Era realmente difícil debatir la frase de Remus, de hecho, ahora que la chica lo pensaba era una excelente pregunta…

Está bien, Black, Peter, Remus… Me lo pensaré… Tal vez le dé una oportunidad a Potter…

Te oí, Lily… - Dijo James asomando la cabeza por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

No dije que sí, Potter…

No importa. Ese tal vez, para mí es más que suficiente para seguir intentándolo- Dijo el chico subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras que llevan al dormitorio de los chicos Gryffindor.


	6. Un árbol para Navidad

**7.- Pino**

Una Navidad sin pino, no es una verdadera Navidad. Por eso, los merodeadores no podían dejar de buscar uno. Por sus propios medios.

Una fila de cuatro encapuchadas figuras salió del castillo. Silenciosamente se dirigieron al bosque prohibido y una vez ahí, luego de revisar acuciosamente cada uno de los pinos disponibles, hicieron su elección.

Debajo de la capa para el frío, James sacó un hacha digna de un leñador de cuento de hadas. Antes de dar el primer golpe, el más pequeño de los cuatro chicos, comentó.

No entiendo cómo puedes usar algo así. Se me hace tan… ¿arcaico?-

No tiene nada de arcaico Peter, porque esta hacha está encantada- Respondió el de lentes.

Eso no es lo que dice Evans, Cornamenta… Dicen las malas lenguas que te vienes hasta con el pensamiento…

¡Oh! Cállate, Sirius.

¡A callar los dos!- Reprendió Remus.- Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo bien y rápido.

A veces te quejas más que Snape, Rem… - Murmuró Sirius.

Te oí, Sirius…

Bueno, ¿En qué quedamos?- Recordó James.

Sí… Además, hace frío- Dijo Peter.

Otro Quejicus más- Dijo Sirius por lo bajo. Remus le dedicó una mirada asesina lo bastante elocuente para que se callara y empezaron el trabajo.

Al cabo de quince minutos no había caso con que el árbol cayera, así que rápidamente, Sirius le arrebató el hacha a James de las manos y de tres golpes lo derribó.

Si conquistas como talas, no verás ni el encaje de las bragas de Evans, Jimmy.

¿Cómo sabes que Lily usa bragas con encajes? ¡¡Más te vale que no las hayas visto, Sirius Black!!

Ya van a comenzar…- Rodó los ojos Peter.

Remus me dijo…- Contestó el moreno.

¡Mentira, James! ¡¡Te lo juro!!- Se defendió el licántropo- Ni siquiera le he visto la punta de las bragas a Lily…

¡Te mataré, Black!- Se volvió el de lentes.

No es mi culpa que…

¡Ni siquiera digas una palabra, Sirius!

- Chicos - No hubo respuesta.

Deberías hacerme caso, James, tendrías más éxito con las chicas… Tu fuerza deja mucho que desear…

¡Claro! Es fácil decirlo una vez que todo el trabajo ya está hecho, ¿No?

Jimmy… Cualquier mago de tercer curso pudo talarlo con su varita.

¡Chicos! – El par de animagos seguía discutiendo.

¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no abriste la bocaza antes, Siriboy?

¡¡Por los pantalones de Merlín, par de niñatos, dejen de pelear y volvamos al castillo de una vez!!- Gritó Remus.

Los amigos dejaron de discutir al escuchar el grito de su pausado amigo, pues sabían que si bien Remus nunca se enojaba, una vez que el chico se encolerizaba el lobo que lleva en su interior sale a flote y siempre es preferible no ver aquel espectáculo. Talar un pino no es tarea fácil, pero calmar a un hombre lobo lo es menos aún, así que hicieron tácitamente las paces y rehicieron el camino andado.

Al menos, ya tenían el árbol para la sala común.


	7. Para Navidad, sólo lo mejor

**7.- Regalo **

Si bien la Navidad es una fecha divertida y pacífica, todo el mundo se vuelve un poco loco por el asunto de los regalos. Y los merodeadores no son la excepción.

Todos quieren el regalo perfecto para quienes aman. Sirius busca la pluma perfecta para Remus. James las hojas más hermosas para escribir cartas que encuentre en el mundo mágico, regalo perfecto para Lily. La pelirroja busca un hechizo que haga inmarcesibles las flores que llevará al cementerio para su madre. Peter, un set de limpieza de escobas para James, Remus una bufanda que haga juego con los –hermosos- ojos de Sirius y Snape no encuentra nada que se compare a la belleza de Lily, así que decide no hacer nada, después de todo, es probable que ella ni siquiera note su presencia.

Todos quieren algo especial y no descansarán hasta conseguirlo. No importa cuánto cueste, con tal de ver una sonrisa en la cara de la otra persona, cualquier esfuerzo vale la pena.


	8. Muérdago

**8.- Muérdago **

El baile de Navidad hace que el gran salón se llene de colores verde y rojo, logrando que por una vez al año, las casas olviden –un poco- las rencillas que existen entre cada una, y reine la paz, aunque sea por algunos momentos.

Las risas se escuchan por todos los pasillos y rincones, y las parejas de baile inundan la pista, con sus sonrisas y sus ojos brillantes.

Cerca del gran árbol de navidad, lleno de esferas de colores, a penas se distingue una hermosa ramita verde llena de tallos que florecen casi con la música. Casi con las esperanzas que cuatro jóvenes callan, pero que en el fondo de sus corazones no pueden omitir. Porque esa ramita de muérdago, es la promesa de amar para siempre a la persona que tienen a su lado.


	9. En Navidad, todos quieren: ¡Regalos!

**9.- Navidad**

¡Lo mejor de la Navidad es recibir regalos!- Dijo Sirius. Sus amigos y Lily entornaron la mirada.

La Navidad es mucho más que recibir regalos, Black. Es para compartir con quienes amamos- Respondió la chica.

Entonces, asegúrate de tener un puesto extra en casa este año, Lily- Dijo James al aire.

¿Y se podría saber por qué?

Tú dijiste que la Navidad es para pasarla con la gente que amamos, ¿no?, y yo no amo a nadie más que a ti, Evans- Sonrió el de lentes.

Sigue soñando, Potter. Antes morir de hambre y de vergüenza, que tenerte en mi mesa…

¡Anda, Lily! No seas tan dura con James- Le guiñó su buen amigo Remus- Yo he compartido muchas Navidades con él ¡Y te juro que se porta bien en la mesa!

¡Hey! No me ayudes tanto, Lunático- Rió James- ¿Qué pensará de mí la señorita?

Nada peor de lo que ya piensa, Jimmy- Acotó Sirius.

Los chicos rieron de buena gana ante los comentarios de los merodeadores y siguieron charlando animadamente.

Lo mejor de la Navidad es el pastel de calabaza de mi madre. ¿Verdad, Sirius? Tienes que probarlo Lily, en serio. Si me rechazas aún después de eso, pensaré que no tienes corazón… o estómago.

Es cierto Evans, una vez que pruebes ese manjar de dioses, querrás ligarte a Cornamenta solamente para que su madre te prepare esa maravilla.

Al parecer tendré que probar ese pastel- Dijo la pelirroja dando una leve esperanza al chico.

¡Wow! Este día es histórico… Soy sólo yo ¿O eso fue una insinuación, Lily?- Dijo Remus sonriendo. La chica lo pateó por debajo de la mesa- ¡Auch!

Yo ya quiero ver a mi madre y mi abuela- Dijo Peter con nostalgia- Las extraño mucho.

Ya estarás con ellas, Pete…-Le sonrió Remus- Es una lástima que no vengas este año a lo de James.

Sí Peter, pero entiendo que quieras ver a tu familia. En todo caso, si te aburres, siempre puedes aparecer por allá, mis padres te adoran.

¡Gracias, James!- Respondió el chico con la mirada iluminada, orgulloso de sentirse querido y apreciado por la familia de su amigo- Se lo diré a Mamá.

Yo también muero por ver a mi madre…- Dijo Sirius. Todos lo miraron extrañados- En el infierno…

Las carcajadas se dejaron oír en el gran comedor y casi nadie se percató de ello ya que el ánimo navideño vivía en casi todos los estudiantes. Menos en uno.

Para Severus Snape, las fiestas de fin de año son tortura china. Para él es un mero trámite para pasar de un año a otro. Honestamente, su vida siempre ha sido tan miserable que no encuentra motivos para celebrar. Si tan sólo por una vez pasara la Navidad con Lily Evans, las cosas serían muy distintas. Pero no, ella estaba sentada en la mesa Gryffindor, rodeada de esos patanes mientras hablaban alegremente de sus planes para el 25 de Diciembre. Y encima, _encima, _ella, su amiga de toda la vida, la vecina que le despertó los únicos sentimientos de paz y nobleza en su más tierna infancia, estaba sonriéndole al idiota de Potter.

Definitivamente, para él, la Navidad apestaba.


	10. Cuando las campanas suenen

**10.- Campanas**

Cuando las campanas suenen, habrá llegado el momento de la verdad.

Cuando las campanas inunden la ciudad con su "talán", los miedos al rechazo y a quedarse aún más solo, habrán desaparecido.

Cuando las campanas suenen, los corazones desvalidos, habrán cobrado fuerza y se habrán decidido a ser valientes.

Cuando las campanas suenen, su estridente sonido despejará las nubes negras que no dejan a los amantes amarse tranquilos.

Cuando las campanas suenen, los chicos cerrarán los ojos y se entregarán a su suerte. O a sus impulsos. Lo que suceda primero.

Porque cuando las campanas suenen, los corazones jóvenes clamarán por lo que siempre les ha pertenecido. Aunque ellos mismos no lo sepan aún.


End file.
